A Kid for a Wife?
by HaRt YnGrID
Summary: After seven years, Mikan came back to Japan to revenge on someone who caused her heart ache. Natsume Hyuuga, the ever so handsome, 10 years her senior will taste the evilness in her hands. She'll make sure he will regret what he did on that incident.
1. Introduction

Konnichiwa! I'm HaRt YnGrId! I'm a huge fan of Gakuen Alice. This will be my first fanfic. So I hope guys that you will review it. Cause it really helps a lot in making the next idea. Well, this story is named "A Kid for a Wife".

This is the summary:

When she was just 12, Mikan was head over heels in love with Natsume who was ten years her senior. She even told his grandfather to assign her as her wife someday. She loved him and she was vocal on showing her feelings to him. But Natsume didn't take her seriously. He would just laugh and he will ride on her jokes and silly stunts.  
But one of her naughty stunts pestered his first ever serious girlfriend. And from then, Natsume started to hate her.

Seven years later -- after Natsume learned what is the condition to regain his wealth -- Mikan reappeared. His deceased grandfather, Eisuke Hyuuga, had already made a Last will of Testament. In order to regain all his properties and belongings, she had to marry Mikan Sakura. Mikan agreed. But she had a plan. To make Natsume's life mesearable.  
But her plans failed. She was hurt when he was hurt. After all these years, she still loved him...

Well, this story is concerning the real world. I mean, don't expect this story to have the "Magic" thing. Cause it don't have. And maybe, sometimes, you will feel weird for the characters. Some of the characters attitude changed. Well, just read, and don't forget to review!

HaRt YnGrId


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Natsume slammed the papers on the executive table. He massage his forehead and close his eyes tightly. Up until now, he couldn't believe how his deceased grandfather do that. It will be the third month of his death in two weeks time. And it will be his downfall. All of his property and wealth will be gone. He smiled mirthlessly. There was a price to pay to legally own Erikku Hyuuga's wealth, which was too ridiculous to be true. He looked at the papers. If only it was not important, maybe he tear it off a while ago because of the feeling he had. He only had two weeks to decide. At first, when he's lawyer read it infront of him, he don't gave importance on it. But now, he can't hide the fact that he was pressured.

If only it can be thrown out. But he couldn't let all their family resources slipped away his hands. He wouldn't let their resources be in the hands of other. He has his own money. He was a millionaire himself. All of his parents wealth became his when they died in a plane crash when he was only 15. And he also own 10 percent of the Hyuuga's Group of Company. He stood as the CEO of the company when his grandfather retired from work due to elderly 9 months ago.

He was one of the board directors when his grandfather recommended him as for his replacement. And as for the other board of directors know that he can manage the company well, they agreed on it. Eisuke Hyuuga was his father's uncle. he doesn't have any son. His real grandfather was a widow. And when he died, Eisuke and his wife had taken care of his father. They even treated him as their real grandson. And when his father died, Eisuke had taken care of him also. The two was the closest relative to each other. So the others predict that the wealth will be surely his. But it wasn't as easy as they think.

Even the millionaire-worth mansion will be gone if he don't do the will. He really loved that mansion, although he has his own. But he lived there since he was 15. Someone will buy it, according to the lawyer. The biggest share of stocks of Eisuke in the company will also be out of his wealth. And there is also a possibility that he will be resigned as the CEO of the company. He manage the company so well when his grandfather left it. But if the time comes that the company will be in the other hand, he is not sure that he will be replaced, considering that he own 10 of the company.

He took a deep breath. He's grandfather must be playing with him. Who could ever tell that he'll really take action what he had promised to a 12 year old kid?! His grandfather must be nuts!

"Oh oji-san, I know it's disrespecting your memory, but what you did was so impossible and so...nonsensical," he said while staring at his grandfather's huge framed picture on the wall. "Are you happy now? Seeing me here going nuts because of your ridiculous last testament?"

He let out a deep sigh. There was no use blaming the dead. After all, he still misses him. Eisuke had been a very good grandfather to him--no doubt about that. That's why he couldn't understand why he had to do it to him.

His intercom rang. He pressed it. "Yes, Sumire?"

"Sir, Attorney Narumi is on line two," the secretary told him.

"Okay," he lifted up the intercom. "Attorney, what made you call up?" he asked although he know what will he say.

"Natsume, I just wanted to remind you that you have exactly 13 days to follow what's on the will, Otherwise you know what's going to happen."

He sighed. "I know."

"If that's so, why you're not taking an action?"

"I'm... I'm drained thinking about what to do, actually," he answered sarcastically.

"Natsume, I understand your situation. It's ot new for me. I've been in this for profession for more than thirty years. And i have this advice for you, be practical."

He grunted. _Yeah, And marry Mikan Sakura?_ That child! The silliest and the most stubborn girl! Her silliness was above average, and she had no constraints in her body. She was the 12 year old kid who was really vocal in telling him "I love you". She even made his grandfather promised that when she grew up, Natsume would marry her.

_"You're my grandfather-in-law now, cause when I grew up, we will get married!"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Don't let him marry other woman oji-san, promise me that when I grew up, Natsume will marry me. It's a promise!"_

_"Yeah, it's a promise, from this day on, you're my granddaughter-in-law,"_

_"Yehey!"_

He heared the loud claps of Mikan and the boisterous laughter of his grandfather. After his grandmother died, only Mikan can let his grandfather laugh. That's why he was so close on that kid. He understand that his deceased grandfather was excited to have a girl baby. But he didn't expect that he make the testaments true!

"But I don't think I can get married right now," he said to Attorney, he don't like the idea that he will marry that stubborn kid.

"Hijo, you're not getting any younger, and is that so bad? Marrying this beautiful lady your grandpa chose for you? After all, you can file an annulment six months later."

Precisely. It was that bad. He had no time to babysit a stubborn kid. But something caught his attention.

"Beautiful lady? Why Attorney, have you seen the kid?" he asked.

He heard him laugh. "Well, considering my age, she's indeed a kid. But for you, she's perfect. She's a beautiful lady now, Natsume. You can't expect her to be as small as you remembered."

"So you know the story huh? But have you seen her? I thought she's in the States."

"She arrived a week ago."

He stopped. "You...called her up."

When he said to him the condition he had to face, he suggest that he should call her. But he insisted because he wants to think first.

"Of course, that is my job. And I won't accept anything from you except your thanks."

He didn't react. But he couldn't thank him for being so eager than him. Then, what was the use of making his own decision when his grandfather just made the final decision on his behalf?

"I want to schedule you to meet her when you had a fre time. She was ready to meet you."

**This had a second part. This is so long. heheh :)**

**Hart Yngrid **

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi there! This will be my 2nd chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

"She was ready to meet you."

She had arrived. That freak of a little girl. She was really vocal on telling him "I love you." In fact, he receive love letters every week.

_"Natsume, wait for me please? When I grow up, I'll marry you, Promise."_

Ah, Mikan..When the first time she said "I love you," he felt the warmth. He really enjoyed her company. She was so silly, she kept on doing jokes. He found her very cute.

Mikan was a pretty kid. But he thought she was a late bloomer. She was too small for her age. But he knew that when he grew up, she would be very beautiful. Even though she look premature, she had many suitors. But she didn't mind them. She said her heart ony belong to him. She was his boyfriend. She even spread that idea in the whole village and she would also do it in his school. She was indeed adorable, everybody loved her. He loved her as her little sister, because he had no sibling. They would watch movies. Although he knew she was so silly, he would just let her be.

He also knew that she was good in acting, pretending, and making lies. She had many gimmick just not to let him date other woman. She would pretend she was sick so that he will stay by her side. She was indeed well-equipped with tricks.

Sometimes, he would admit that her feelings for him was beneficial. He drove those persistent girls away. Although she have no right to do that, there were times that she was blessing in disguise. He don't know what she have done to those girls. But he would never forget one particular incident where he saw that she done something bad on his first-ever serious girlfriend.

_"What did you do to her?" he asked Mikan roughly. He helped Karin to climbed up from the swimming pool._

_Karin cried in his chest. He didn't mind if his attire get wet. Her beautiful evening gown was soaking wet. When Karin got a bit calm, he pushed her slightly away from his body. He unwear his coat and put into her shoulders. He faced Mikan. Her face was full of anger. Her eyes seemed to flame of because of the feeling she had for her._

_"What did you do to her?" he asked her again. His voice became a bit louder. He couldn't handle this child anymore. His patience for her was over. _

_She was surprised because of his yell._

_"She is sick, Natsume. She pushed me into the pool," Karin said while Mikan didn't answer._

_"She did? She's only a kid. How could she do that?"_

_"I lost my balance, I was surprised of what she did" then she cried._

_he face Mikan again. There was a mixture of anger and pain in her eyes as she looked up to him._

_"She was bitching me NAtsume! SHe even hurdled names at me! She's the one who's sick!"_

_"Liar!" Karin shrieked. She put her face in his chest again._

_He gritted his teeth. "Karin wouldn't do that Mikan. Don't make lies. Had I not known you better, I would have believe in your lies Mikan. Say sorry to Karin, now."_

_He saw that Mikan was about to cry. She looked first on the people around them and said, "I'm not sorry for pushing her in the pool because she deserved it!"_

_"Mikan!" he growled at her._

_"You two can go to hell!" Mikan shouted and ran out of the crowd._

_He ran after her.Her house was only a few blocks away._

_"Let go of me!" She said while fighting with his strength._

_"Your above the limit Mikan! You are becoming a delinquent! It's not funny at all._

_"I hate you!" she yelled, still trying to let go from him. "I don't love you anymore!"_

_"Yes! Thank you. That's it. Hate me. Hate me forever. So that you won't look like a puppy that's always around me. I'm fed up with you, Of this games our playing. It's time to go figure, little princess. I'm not your prince charming. I'm too old for you. I was hoping you know it by now. And from now on, I don' want to see you tailing me again. Is that clear?"_

He was sorry after he said to her that. Cause after that night, Mikan never approached him again. She didn't even put a look at him. She didn't even notice him when they passed the same street. But he thought it was right. She stopped her illusion.

Until a few week's later, he heard a news that her father went to the states with them. She went there without telling him, ahh, infact, he had know right to know it after that incident happened. He even told her to stay away from him.

He admit that he missed her after she left. He missed her "I love you", he missed her weekly love letters, her jokes, her hugs and kisses. everything. Maybe because, he treated her as his younger sister. He had learned to care for her.

He thought, when that incident didn't happened, they should have at least communication.

He let out a deep sigh. He couldn't believe that he should marry her in order to get his inheritance.

**hi there! this will be my 2nd chapter. Hope you like it, please review. I need those! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is the 3rd chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed! I love you all!  
**

Mikan threw the teddy bear on the floor that she picked up on one of the old cabinets. She was not satisfied. She even stepped and kicked the poor bear.

"I hate you Kiddo!" she hissed and made a face. Then she went back to her bed and sat heavily. She was still looking at him while she frown.

The name "Kiddo" was from Natsume. He gave it to her on her twelfth birthday. She gave the name of the stuffed toy that made Natsume laughed but agreed to her later on.

Seven years ago, she always hugged Kiddo. She spoiled him. She took care of him. If only that bear could eat, she would fed him up. But after Natsume yelled at her because of his rotten girlfriend, she didn't care about Kiddo.

She didn't take Kiddo with her when they left for the states. She left him in the mansion. Her father got a business there. Her mother and father didn't want to get away from each other so she come also.

She snobbed at Kiddo. And then she lie in her bed. She sighed. Seven years had passed, but she couldn't still forget that incident where Natsume started toer. He didn't know how she was really hurt when he shamed her in front of the crowd. He shouted at her. He didn't even believe her, he even called her a "liar".

He wasn't satisfied, he even chased her and tell her that she should not tail him ever again. She was so hurt that when she got home, she cried her heart out. She wasn't able to talk for 1 week even her parents. They were asking what was raelly bothering her but she kept quiet. Until Natsume's grandfather called and asked why she didn't went to his mansion and played with him. After one week, she moved on and decided not to let Natsume make her feel miserable just because he dumped her for that heinous bitch Cherie.

_"Hey little bitch, stop tailing my boyfriend will you? You are making him itch. He couldn't tell it to you straight. You're just 12 but your acting like a slut. If you didn't stop coming on our dates, I'm gonna kick your stubborn little ass!"_

Up until now, she still heard what Karin had said to her. So she pushed her away and boom! she landed on the pool. She couldn't believe Natsume loved her. In fact, he even told her not to mess up with her girlfriend. He told her that Karin was his first love. In all the girls that became his girlfriend, only in Karin he felt the "spark."

Spark. She felt it with Natsume. He was her first love. Although she was 12, she knew she love him. She even used tricks so that girls would stay away from him. She would say that he had fiancee in the States so that when he would have a girlfriend, he wouldn't take the relationship seriously. They were only flings. If the girl was stubborn, she would tell her that Natsume had body odor, and he was walking in his dream. And for her last resort, she would gab that he was bisexual.

She was very thankful that Natsume didn't know what she was doing. He only knew that she was doing something for all those girls. But Karin was the only one she couldn't drive away. She was afraid that Natsume will get angry at her. When the two are together, her heart was deepfully hurt. That's why when they had date, she would tell Natsume to take her with him. She knew that Karin get annoyed at her. And she secretly enjoyed that fact.

Karin was the reason why Natsume changed the way he treated her. If she just didn't show up in their life, maybe Natsume had fallen for her.

She moved on. It was just right that the incident had happened. He did not deserve her love.

She looked at the teddy bear again. Then she stand up. She should prepare for their meeting again. It was silly that Eisuke really do that will. But the fact that the wealth was in her hands in order for Natsume to marry her was not part of their conversation.

She still remember when Eisuke called her on her eighteenth birthday. She was surprised when he called her after long long years.

_"Mikan, i really want you to become my granddaughter-in-law."_

_"But, it's impossible,"_

_"And why is that?"_

_She stopped. She didn't want him to get hurt. He should not know that he saw Natsume as a man full of disgust. She didn't want to see him ever again._

_"Natsume wouldn't love me,"_

_"He will love you, I assure you. You were just a child then, so he only sees you as his little sister, but now that you grew, he would fall for you."_

_"But I don't--"_

_"I don't break promises, hija. I wish you were also. Do you still remember when you promised me that when you grew up, you'll marry him? Cause i still do."_

"Natsume wait for me please? When I grew up, I will marry you, promise."

She blew a sarcastic laugh. She would as she said. But not because she want to marry, it is because she had plans, evil plans-- to be exact.

* * *

"Natsume, your ex-girlfriend turned fiancee is pretty late," Yuta teased.

Yuta was one of the board directors and was his classmate when they were in college. He was his long-time friend. He came to the conference to gossip. He was a witnessed on how Mikan would act infront of him when she went to visit his school. He looked at Attorney who was reading some papers.

"Damn it, Yuta! Until now that kid was hard-headed!" he irritatingly said. An hour passed and they were still waiting for her. Today was the day they would meet to talk for the stuff about them marrying.

Yuta smiled. "Kid? If I am not mistaken, she was nineteen."

"Still a child," he snorted.

Yuta laughed. "You're only twenty-nine,"

"You think a ten-year gap isn't a problem?"

He stopped. It was because he realize now what are their ages. "But well, at least she have --" he formed his hands in his chest then smiled. "at least. A thirty-six C."

He gritted his teeth and hit Jed with a sneer. He used to laugh at his naughty jokes, but this time it was different.

"Okay, okay. I know you like your woman medium-sized." He smirked.

He looked at the wallclock, then asked Attorney.

"Attorney, will she come?" he asked. Full of irritation in his face.

"She--" He looked at the door when someone knocked. "She's here."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks for those who gave me reviews and for those who gave me some piece of advices. So this is all for those who can't wait for the next chappy. wish that you will keep supporting these fanfic.. It will get more and more interesting as the chaps pass by.. heheehe.. hope you'll like this!**

* * *

"She's here."

He looked at the door. And when the door opened, a lady in a sundress appeared in slowmotion. The creased in his forehead simply ceased when the lady get in the conference room. In fact, his jaw-dropped.

It seems that there are windows in the room when her hair seems to be blown by the wind. Her pink pouting lips twitched in what seemed like a snobbish gesture. She paused for a while to remove her shades. And it seemed like he was hypnotized to stand up just like Yuta.

She had the same beautiful eyes as then. But now, it had more accent. Perhaps because she was now a lady, a very pretty lady.

_And sexy..._he added to his thoughts as he scanned her slender frame up and down. She's not thirty six c just like what Yuta wished for. Rather, she was within his preference. He shut himself up for thinking about those things.

For Pete's sake, she was Mikan, the child who used to tail him everyday and which he used to treat her as her younger sister. But, well, looking at her at that moment, he saw no child. She was not the young Mikan because she changed. She had changed a lot.

* * *

Mikan gave Natsume a cold look as she removed her shades to unmask her eyes. She didn't want him to knew she was a bit amazed to the changes he have.

He was handsome then that's why she was head over heels for him. But he was more handsome now that when he was just twenty-two. His built changed. If only she didn't know this man, she would think he was a model.

She didn't want to notice her heart who's beating so fast. She didn't like it. There was no reason for her to be nervous.

She wanted to smile when she saw Natsume's reaction over her. She expected that. She expected that he would be surprised because of her transformation, and that he would admire her for her physical attraction.

She noticed that his forehead creased when she gave him a cold look. Did he expect her to run to him and hug him like the way she used to do then? Not a chance.

"Good afternoon, Miss Garcia," Attorney greeted her. She smiled.

When she changed her eyes on the man to the left of Natsume, he offereed his hand.

"I'm Yuta, " he introduced himself. "Do you still remember me?"

She smiled a little and and handshaked with him. 'Yes, I remember you,"

'You've grown so lovely, Mikan." He planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I couldn't believe you were the child--" he stopped what he would say next when Natsume looked at him. She even caught that Natsume was glaring at Yuta.

"Thank you that you still come," natsume said coldly.

She raised her eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Ah, he said that thank you for coming, right buddy?" Yuta said to Natsume. There was a slight crease on his forehead that indicated slight irritation. Maybe because she was late.

She forced herself not to smile. She really want to become late so that he would be aware. It was just her first salbo.

"Let's get started," he said.

Then they sat.

Mikan watched Natsume's reaction as he read the papers.

"What the--?!" he muttered and looked at her incredulously. She looked at Yuta. It was obvious that he just stopping himself from laughing. He was right next to Natsume.

Attorney left. He had another appointment to join. According to him, the wedding should take place before the deadline of the will, and then they will annul their wedding after six months.

"I will only marry you under my terms. Take it or leave it," she said coldly, trying to contain her smiling at Natsume's reaction. The irritation was written all over his face.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Unfortunately, I am." she said. She took the papers from his hands. "Let me explain all the details. First, no physical contact. No hugs, no kisses, no sex."

"Whew!" Yuta reacted.

"That means we'll have seperate rooms," she continued.

"Rest assured, I don't have even a bit desire to get intimate with you," he snorted.

It seemed like she was a gross by the way he said that. She didn't like it. She came here at her best. She make sure that every angle of her will caught attention. After that, he would only traet her like that?

She snobbed him, then proceed.

"Second, do not meddle with or poke your nose whatsoever in my affairs. Is that clear?"

"I don't to give myself headache for meddling in your affairs."

"You will have to sustain my whims and caprices. You have to take care of my credit cards, bank accounts, etcera."

He snorted.

"I want a million-worth of engagement ring and a McLaren." McLaren is an expensive car. His eyes were about to flamed up when she said that. And she liked it.

"And..." she flipped her hair seductively. She looked at Yuta who was staring at her. "And I want twenty percent of HGC"

"You're crazy if you think I'll bite it!" Natsume said harshly. Scorn was written all over his face.

"Let me clear one thing. In case you haven't noticed, I don't want to be married to you, Mr. Hyuuga. And I hated the fact I was disturbed in the States just because of this. So I thought of these ideas so that I won't be defeated. But since you don't like it, forget all about this encounter, this paper--" She took the papers and raised it up. 'And your inheritance." She flashed him a wicked smile and stood up. "I must go now."

'Your still the same Mikan," he said. "You are full of mischief. You're still the spoiled rotten little menace seven years ago. I wonder if you had really grown up. I can't believe that grandpa wants you to become my wife."

She stopped herself for the idea of slapping him.

"Oh yeah? But you need this rotten little menace so badly." She laughed. "I'll be giving you three days to come to me and say you accept my terms. otherwise, forget about your inheritance." She left him all screwed up.

**Hi! I'ts me! sorry if this was a bit short. I just want to tell in these part their meeting. Oh well, please review! next chappie will be updated soon! Love you all! hartyngrid **

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa! Gomen minna, if i just updated now, it's been a 2 weeks, and i'm busy so i don't have much time to do this, but of course, i'll update this as soon as i can finish this. So, I hope you'll continue to review with all your might! heheheh! This will be chapter 5. I'm really so sorry! Our computer have been infected with a virus, So we have it formatted. That time, it contain my other documents. So i have a hard time re-writing it all over again. Gomenasai!  
**

It's been 2 days but Natsume wasn't able to forget what that brat said. She still hated him after all these years. It's like she didn't forget what happened on his birthday party. She brought that anger until she grew up. And now, she's like a child cause she wants revenge. She seem to have plans.

But she was right. He needed her so badly. All of his properties will be gone in his hands. But the conditions was way out!

"Damn, no sex? If I were you, I won't agree. That's supposed to be her marital responsibility," Yuta said as they walked to enter the elevtor.

He looked at him badly. It's the third time he was bringing up the issue.

"I have no desire to have sex with her," he demanded.

His eyebrow raised. "Really huh? I don't believe you. I know you're a sucker for mestizas like her. She's a very attractive young lady. She's perfect for you. Did you see her humps?"

"Damn it, Yuta!" he muttered. "Get off my case."

Yuta laughed. "I don't understand you. Why don't you just marry her and get your inheritance? It's not that hard. Well, only the no sex part. And the HGC percent she was demanding, it's negotiable. Talk to her and say that if you can give her a lesser percentage. After all, with her as your wife, she had the right to your inheritance. Well, unless you make a prenuptial agreement with her. But I don't think she would agree to sign a prenup, considering that she has all the cards. But all of the problems will be resolved if you just talk well right?"

He sighed. Yuta had a point. Sometimes, his friend made sense. He also know how to give advice. It's not all sex thing.

"But buddy, if I were you, I'll protest about that no sex thing. As her husband, you are entitled to screw her all you want."

"Damn you Yuta!!" And sometimes, his friend was wrong about him.

* * *

"Can we talk...alone?" Natsume asked formally. Mikan looked at Nana, her cousin, who's also the same age as her.

When she went back to Japan last week, they easily bond with each other. Nana was with her when they had to go..partying.

She noticed that Nana was quite shocked on how Natsume looked. She stard at him.

"Let's go to the library," she said. She stood up and Natsume followede her to the library.

"So?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "What made you come here? Do you agree on my terms and condition?"

"Yes and no," he said coldly. It is as cold as he looked at her.

"Yes and no?" she mimicked.

"I agree on all of your condition except the last one."

"Well, it's a package deal, agree all on my terms. Otherwise, we have nothing to discuss about.

"Five percent of HGC. It's all I can give."

She grimace. "Five percent? Too small!"

"Too small? Some stockholders own lesser than that! Do you even know anything about business corporation? You didn't even finish your studies.

She mouthed. Does he look on her as a small thing? Does she look stupid? "I'm on my first year in Business Management in States. But I dropped so someone here in a very pathetic situation could get his inheritance." She snobbed.

"Why? Why do you have to marry me so I coludn't lose my inheritance? I mean no one is forcing you to marry me. Even if I force you to marry me so I could get my inheritance, If you don't want, I have nothing to do."

She was angry. "Are you suggesting me that I really want to marry you?"

Amusement was in his eyes. "You tell me."

"Stuck up jerk!" she hissed. She stood up. "I am not that little child! Don't hold on my feelings. I don't even want to remember it. It was just a childish thing. I got infatuated with someone as conceited and as bad as you are!" She gritted her teeth.

"Are you still angry with me, Mikan?"

"Do you really have to ask that when it was written all over my face?" she answered sarcastically.

"Is that why you have to do this? Do you intend to fool around me?"

She didn't answer. Instead she gave a teasing smile. It was too early to tell him bluntly about her intentions.

He gave her a look before he speak. "I'll give you five percent of HGC, marry me next week."

"Fifteen percent."

He clenched his teeth. "Ten."

"Okay, afterall, I, as your wife, will also entitle all your riches." Her lips twisted  
in a wicked smile. "Call."

He was devastatingly irritated. "I will prepare the documents tomorrow that will prove you hold ten percent of HGC after the time I inherit my riches. We'll get married next week and will stay for six months. You'll stay on my house." After he said it, he left.

"Hey, don't forget my one million-worth of ring babe."

A marriage made in hell. That was what he will taste. She will made sure that every move she make will make him angry. She'll make his life miserable. He will feel sorry for what he did in the party seven years ago.

**This is it! Wait for the next chappie. It will be soon. I promised. If only this computer haven't been reformatted. Sayonara!**


	7. Need your help!

**Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I just want to remind you that I won't mind if I get lesser reviews, as long as I let other people read my works. Thank you so much! I'm inspired. **

_**Just a liitle help guys!**_

**Guys! I need your help. I know this is silly but would you suggest me a name of an oldhousemaid? (Japanese name).**

**I'm running out of names! **

**Please please please!**

**I'll be grateful if you can suggest so.**

**Thanks.**

**After I pick a name, I'll continue the story afterwards.**

**Arigatou-gozaimasu!**


End file.
